moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cult of the Ogar'Angarsh
"All that I am. Anger. Cruelty. Vengeance. I bestow upon you, my chose knight." -The Lich King "Without this belief....Acherus is but a shadow on the plaguelands. Without our constant fight against the Scourge's domination or resurface, we will become that which we were not but a year ago. Scourge." - Mustadar Spiritwalker "We are the Anvil. Our brothers are the Blacksmith's hammer. Your corpses are the metal. Death is the weapon that we use that comes from this great cycle." -Rorgath History The Cult of the Ogar'Angharsh is the cult of the Third Legion of Acherus. Ogar'Angarsh, meaning Death's Anvil in Orcish, is a fitting testament to this order's great beginning. It was first began through Mustadar Spiritwalker, and his first Rider of Destruction, and great lieutenant, Rorgath. With the death of the Lich King, the leaders of the Ebon Blade's great armies, including Darion himself found themselves without a purpose. Returning to Acherus slowly, the great knights have noticed a resurrection in the Scarlet Crusade, headed by many smaller orders, joining. The wars had begun with the Third Legion of Acherus, spear heading their assault into the Western Plaguelands. Mustadar has accepted these great tenets as his reason and purpose, spreading their knowledge as far as he could within his own order. Though some might find it to be a religion, it is much more of a simpler belief system, with no specific deity, or worshipping ceremonies. It allows Necromancers a justification for their newfound power, as corpse-raisers. They feel that without their practices, the world would not be as strong as it is today. It gives the world a way of ridding itself of it's corpses, and fueling the ever turning war machine without actual lives being taken. The Six Tenets The Six tenets of the Ogar'Angharsh are as solid and powerful as the person who created them. Many would note the similarities to the virtues of the Scourge. They do mock eachother in many ways, but the Ogar'Angarsh teaches its Knights to become the leaders of the world, starting changes that benefit only others, and not themselves. They strive to be bring acceptance to Death Knights, and all the Undead of the world. Necromancy, though not required, is highly accepted as a great weapon in moderation. Each one is said to represent a rider of the Third Legion. The great six officers of the Ebon Blade. The faithful death-bringers of the Dread Commander himself. Terror(Ochre) Terror, the first to come, in waves. You will not know this for your own being. You will only know how to wield it as a weapon. Your Army of the Dead is a fine example of how to instill this great, and powerful belief. Through numbers and sheer brutality is this brought. Chaos(Blue) Chaos, what follows Terror as a brother, it is the end of the beginning. You shall smile upon this word, jumping on the opportunity to bring it. Like your diseases, this will only strengthen your great power as an adversary. Chaos spreads like a festering disease, do not forget this. Destruction(Red) A smaller chapter of a much larger story. Though not inequal to it's brothers, Destruction is only wrought through it's brothers. It is dependent on it's loyalty to the many. But with this, it can be the most powerful experience of one's life. Like our runeblades, these are burned into our brains. Alone, we can only be used. Together, as our six runes.....We unleash complete obliteration. Invincible, indestructible. Domination(Purple) When all the hope of the enemy begins to shake. The dim lit fire flickering into uncertainty. It is the complete and utter hopelessness of near defeat that brings this to come. Through decisive words, and power in arms is this achieved for our benefit. As a way to bolster our numbers, and to increase hysteria. Apocalypse(Green) The final stroke, when the enemy is certain of it's fate. Though similar to Destruction in all intents, it is brought through one's delicious individuality. A rat running through a maze, desperate to find it's exit, only to be cornered. The final bitter moments before complete obliteration. Our great Death Chargers can represent this, the first sign of death is known when one sees these terrible horses. Steeds of darkness, and white flames at their feet. They are the sign of death itself. Death(White) Whether to our end, or the enemy's death, your only goal is simply this. Through the great tenets, all shall lead to this. Those who oppose us will know only this. Those who join us will know only this. For it is the cycle of all things but ourselves. The one fate that all living things are bound to honor. DEATH. Category:Horde Guild